


Thankful for You

by nothing_but_a_comedy (orphan_account)



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: It’s Thanksgiving and you spend the day preparing a lovely surprise for Arthur before he comes home from work.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Thankful for You

Neither of you were rich, that was certain, but your salary was a bit higher than Arthur’s and you wanted to treat him to a lovely dinner on Thanksgiving; he truly deserved it. He was out working for the day since clowns were also apparently in demand on Thanksgiving day in Gotham, but you knew he’d be back in time for the wonderful surprise dinner you had planned for him.

You spent the whole day cooking all the dishes, and even though you felt your feet getting tired from standing all day long, you knew the pain would be worth seeing the smile on his face.

Glancing at the clock as you finished the last dish, you sped up as you realized Arthur would be home from work soon. You rushed around the kitchen, bringing each dish to the table that you had set earlier. Lighting candles and turning the record player on to play Arthur’s favorite album, you were genuinely impressed by how much you had outdone yourself.

The table was set neatly, candles lit the apartment in a romantic glow, Frank Sinatra’s voice crooned out throughout the room, and the smells coming from the food you cooked were heavenly. The only thing left to do was for you to change out of your apron and messed up clothes into something a little more romantic and sexy. You ran into your shared bedroom and found your favorite dress. Throwing it on, you heard the apartment door open and a soft voice call out, “Y/N? I’m home!”

After zipping up your dress, you went out to greet Arthur and show him your surprise, but as you walked to him with a smile, you noticed he was crying as he stared at the dinner table. He had dropped his bag next to his feet and left the door wide open as he stood in the hallway, frozen in place.

“Arthur?” He turned his head at the sound of your voice, but tears continued to roll down his face. You slowly made your way to him and gingerly brought one hand up to brush his tears away. “What’s wrong, my love? Why are you crying?”

Arthur let out a sob before grabbing your hand that was on his cheek and kissing the inside of your wrist. “Is this all… for _me_?” he asked hesitantly.

You smiled, trying to make him feel at ease. “Yes darling, I thought you’d like to have a nice meal for Thanksgiving this year!” Suddenly feeling insecure about his reaction to your dinner, you asked “D-do you not like it? We don’t have to celebrate if you d–“

Arthur cut you off with a deep and passionate kiss, brushing off all of your insecurities. You felt more hot tears drop from his eyes and fall on your cheeks as he kissed you lovingly.

“I love it, Y/N. No one has ever done this for me before.”

You felt a pang of sadness in your chest as you were once again reminded that this beautiful man has missed out on so many happy times and holidays. But you were happy that you could give him those experiences and see the look of joy on his face as he finally has some fun in his life.

You helped him brush away the remainder of his tears and led him to the table, taking his jacket off and putting it with his bag in the corner of the room. He looked at all the food on the table in awe and wondered how much time you spent preparing this lovely meal all day. “Y/N,” he said as you take a seat across from him at the table, “this is extraordinary. You didn’t have to do all this!”

You hushed him, “Now don’t start with that, Arthur. I did all of this because I wanted to!” You looked up at him with a smile to let him know that your scolding tone was only meant to be taken in a joking manner. “I wanted to give you something special to be thankful for this year.”

As Arthur looked around the room, appreciating everything that you had done for him– not just today –but every day that you had been together, he smiled to himself and shook his head at your statement. “My sweet Y/N. You’ve already done so much for me that I’m grateful for… but most of all, I’m thankful for _you_.”

Blushing at his kind words, you looked down and muttered a soft “I’m thankful for you too, Arthur” as you served him a plate of food. As the two of you shared the lovely meal and laughed the night away together, Arthur truly knew that with you, he was content. He would always be thankful for the day that you entered his life.


End file.
